Tadashi is here
by Ocehamada
Summary: OS. "Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser aller à l'intérieur. J'aurai pu l'en empêcher, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Et maintenant, mon frère est partit, et jamais je ne pourrais combler ce vide au creux de mon ventre et de mon cœur. J'étais condamné à avoir sa mort sur ma conscience."


**Coucou :) alors voilà, ça fait seulement quelques jours que je suis allé voir les Nouveaux Héros au cinéma, et je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de ce film. ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aimé un Disney comme ça. Il fait passé par toutes les émotions possible, et à plusieurs belles morales que j'aime beaucoup. Bref, j'ai été touché par l'émotion procurée par le deuil de Hiro, et j'ai tout de suite voulu écrire un OS sur ce sujet. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**TADASHI IS HERE. **

Un sifflement aiguë, une bouffée de chaleur écrasante, et je me réveillais dans un sursaut. Je poussais un abominable cri de peur, et tous mes sens s'éveillèrent en même temps en sortant de cet horrible cauchemar. J'étais en sueur, j'avais chaud et j'avais froid, je haletais à en perdre le souffle et une autre sueur froide coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation, cette horrible sensation m'étais devenue aujourd'hui insupportable. Je me passais une main dans mes cheveux noirs, des mèches collantes me cachant encore les yeux, et j'ouvris les paupières pour ne pas sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres. Il était hors de question que ça recommence.

Et pourtant ça recommençait, à chaque fois, chaque nuit, je faisais le même cauchemar.

Ça faisait un an déjà, un an que l'incendie avait éclaté, un an que j'avais découvert la vérité sur le professeur Callaghan, un an que je suivais les cours à l'Université San Fransokyo Tech, un an que la vie avait reprit un cours normal et que j'étais _sensé _avoir fais mon deuil. Tout le monde était désormais persuadé que j'allais bien, que c'était passé, que ce soit mes amis ou Tante Cassi. C'était ainsi que j'avais l'air toute la journée à me trimbaler avec mon faux sourire: Heureux. Mais le problème était que je ne pouvais pas remplacer mon frère. Le remplacer, l'effacer, le supprimer, l'oublier, c'était la même chose, le même baratin insupportable.

Je le revoyais encore, et quand les images de mon cauchemar défilèrent de nouveau devant mes yeux, mes poings se serrèrent sur les draps frais. Je ressentais encore la chaleur me parcourir, le choc me frapper les oreilles, mon corps paralysé et se faire projeter en arrière par l'explosion de la battisse. Ma tête s'était mis à tourner, et quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, cette vision abominable de l'Université en feu en fasse de moi me détruisait. Je m'étais senti en voyant les flammes danser devant moi complètement anéanti, j'étais cassé, brisé, touché en plein cœur. On venait de démolir ce qu'il y avait en moi, tout s'était effondré et mon monde entier aussi quand j'avais réalisé que Tadashi était resté à l'intérieur.

Quand j'avais réalisé que lui aussi avait sauté avec l'immeuble.

En me rappelant de ça, une autre tâche froide se répandait dans mon dos à cet instant, et les larmes me montaient rapidement aux yeux en sentant de nouveau cette culpabilité monter en moi. Car si Tadashi était mort, c'était par ma faute. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé était à cause de moi. Lorsqu'on était arrivé face à l'incendie, j'aurais pu l'empêcher d'y aller, j'aurais pu lui tenir tête et le maintenir hors de danger quelques secondes avant l'explosion, j'aurais _pu_ lui sauver la vie. Mais je ne l'avais pas fais, je l'avais laissé partir et il a disparu dans les flammes. Il s'était sacrifié pour sauvé une vie qui ne valait pas de l'être.

«_– - Tadashi s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver. _

_\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé _», m'avait répondu Callaghan

Cette phrase m'avait mis hors de moi, avait transformé ma tristesse en rage folle, j'étais devenu incontrôlable ce jour maudit en ayant découvert l'identité du Yokai. Je me sentais tellement stupide maintenant. Parce que j'ai été en colère contre lui, j'étais persuadé que tout était de sa faute, alors qu'en réalité j'aurais dû n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Parce que si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de crée les micro-robots, rien, absolument rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Callaghan n'aurait pas eu de moyen de se venger, il n'y aurait pas eu d'incendie, et mon frère aurait été encore en vie.

Mais tout ça n'était que des rêves.

Les draps devenues brûlants, je les lâchais et tournais la tête vers ma table de nuit infestée de papiers et de croquis de tous genres. Je les écartais d'un simple coup de main, et pris avec délicatesse la casquette qui se trouvait en dessous. Je la regardais, sous cet simple angle sous mes yeux et je me souvenais soudainement à quel point elle allait bien à Tadashi.. Ma gorge se serrait, et mes lèvres se mirent à trembler en repensant à lui, tout simplement à lui. Parce que moi frère était mon protecteur, mon confident, mon frère était mon meilleur ami, il était simplement tout.

Il me manquait mon tout.

Il était là pour moi, il m'aidait, m'épaulait, m'encourageait dans les moments difficiles, m'a toujours dis que j'étais promis à un brillant avenir, il a toujours vu ce potentiel en moi, lui voyait tout, me lisait comme dans un livre ouvert, il me connaissait par cœur, Tadashi était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre, et qui me comprenait.

Et Tadashi est mort. À cause de moi.

Ma mâchoire se mit à trembler, et un voile flou recouvrait mon regard. Je ne voyais quasiment plus la casquette derrière cet épais brouillard, et j'avais l'impression qu'il disparaissait à nouveau et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cela. Encore. Le cauchemar recommençait à nouveau. J'avais envie de pouvoir voir mon frère face à moi, qu'il me dise qu'en réalité il n'était jamais rentré dans le bâtiment en feu, j'avais envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'il me console, qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, et j'aurais envie d'y croire.

Les lèvres tremblantes, j'éclatais un lourd sanglot en laissant tomber la casquette sur mon lit, et d'autres larmes s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues. Ma voix se déchirait lors de mes hurlements de souffrance, et je tentais de contrôler ce fort sentiment de vide et de tristesse combiné au fond de mon être délabré. Je tentais d'atténuer mes cris en plaquant un main contre ma bouche, et je fermais fermement les yeux en essayant d'effacer une nouvelle fois les mêmes images qui tournaient en boucle dans mon crâne. Mon autre poing se serrait sur la casquette de Tadashi, la pliant sous la force de mes doigts crispés. Mes yeux me piquaient, j'avais envie de tout casser autour de moi, de tout détruire.

Le son de ma souffrance se répandant dans toute la chambre, le bouton clignotait dans un petit son avant que la boite ne s'ouvre. Baymax se gonflait alors, et clignait des yeux, du moins des caméras, avant de m'observer. Il attendit quelques secondes, et finit par s'avancer vers moi, les frottements assourdissants de ses jambes me crispant. Il s'était mis à coté de mon lit, et levait la main en l'air.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Baymax, votre assistant de santé-

\- LA FERME !

Le robot se tut, et je gardais les yeux fermés, refusant de l'affronter, de tout affronter. J'éclatais un autre sanglot, et je secouais la tête faisant tomber d'autres perles salées sur mon visage rouge.

\- Juste, la ferme.

Baymax ne bougeait plus, et je retombais sur mon lit en me mettant dos à lui, serrant la casquette de Tadashi complètement tordue contre ma poitrine. Ma gorge continuait de se serrer et de me faire mal, et je fixais le lit de mon frère vide, toujours là et vide, vidé de vie, de tout et de rien à la fois.

\- Hiro. Vous êtes mon patient, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous préoccupe.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dis-je d'une petite voix absente

\- Je vais vous scanner.

\- Arrête.

\- Scanne terminer.

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, je me retins, je retins cette envie en moi d'exploser. Comme mon frère.

\- Vous souffrez de troubles d'humeur importants, et votre rythme cardiaque est supérieur à la moyenne. Ce qui signifie que vous vous sentez, coupable.

Voilà qu'il en rajoutait. Je me pinçais de nouveau les lèvres en laissant couler d'autres larmes, et reniflait en fixant toujours le lit fait depuis des lustres aujourd'hui.

\- Je l'ai encore fais, Baymax, murmurais-je en parlant de mon rêve, je n'arriverais jamais à tourner la page. Je serais à jamais tourmenter par les flammes.

Le robot ne disait rien encore un instant, et en ne pouvant plus de devoir affronter la dure réalité face à moi, je me tournais pour lui faire face. Il me fixait, et penchait la tête sur le coté.

\- Ce sont des larmes, conclut-il

Je baissais les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Pleurer est une réaction naturelle à la douleur.

\- C'est un tout autre genre de douleur. Ce n'est pas physique, Baymax.

\- Émotionnelle. Est-ce à propos de Tadashi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr avoir répondu. Ma mâchoire tremblait et je me redressais en position assise en lâchant finalement la casquette. Je fixais le vide face à moi, rien d'autre que le néant, et un nouveau voile transparent recouvrit mes yeux en voyant un feu dansant devant moi. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que le visage brûlé de mon frère.

\- Il me manque. Et il est partit. Il m'a laissé.

Je serrais les dents et mes membres tremblèrent.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je ressentis tellement de choses en moi, que tout se combinait pour ne former que de la haine, de la rage, du mépris pour moi-même et pour lui. Mon corps fut absorbé par cette rage folle et je hurlais de douleur en laissant d'autres larmes tomber sur les couvertures.

\- IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA !

J'attrapais ma lampe sur le coté, et la lançait comme un fou furieux, celle-ci explosant contre le mur d'en face dans un fracas assourdissant. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, gémissant, et j'agrippais mes cheveux à en arracher des mèches. Baymax regardait les morceaux de lampe, et tournait de nouveau le regard vers moi.

\- Tadashi est ici.

\- Tadashi. Est. MORT !

Je hurlais une nouvelle fois, le brouillard me cachant la vue, et je renversais ma table de nuit, avant de me lever et jeter tout ce qui rencontrait mon chemin. Tout tombait, se brisait, et rien ne semblait rassasier cette soif incontrôlable au fond de moi. Baymax restait indifférent, me regardant gesticuler comme un hystérique dans la pièce alors que brisais un autre objet. J'étais presque surpris que tante Cassi ne soit pas déjà venu en courant jusqu'ici, mais je m'en fichais, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien. Je poussais un cri, un autre hurlement, me courbant comme un animal et soudain je ne ressentis plus rien, plus aucune force ni adrénaline dans mes membres. Je tombais à genoux, baissant la tête vers le sol, mon front plaqué contre le sol alors que mes cheveux cachaient mon visage rougi.

Baymax clignait des yeux, et ma rage s'estompait, se dissipait petit à petit pour laisser place à la tristesse, à la douleur, à la vraie douleur. Celle qui m'habitait tous les soirs depuis un an. Je me mis à pleurer, sans rage ni haine, seulement avec désespoir, et tristesse. Cette solitude était devenue tellement insupportable.

\- Tadashi est ici.

Pourvu qu'il arrête de dire ça, de toujours répéter ces mots qui me torturais. Si seulement les robots pouvaient comprendre qu'il ne suffisait pas de l'avoir dans le cœur. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre, à quel point ces mots étaient douloureux. J'entendis la porte de la chambre grincer quand elle s'ouvrit doucement, et je m'attendais bien évidemment à tante Cassi, ou à ce que Baymax ai bouger, mais il était toujours resté là où il était. De toute façon, je m'en fichais, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien.

\- Hiro.

Mon cœur s'était soudainement arrêté de battre dans ma poitrine et mon sang cessait de circuler dans mes veines. Une sueur froide coulait le long de mon dos, et mon cerveau se déconnectait quand j'entendis cette voix, cette satanée voix. Je la reconnaîtrai entre milles. Elle était grave, douce, écorchée, et si familière. Restant à genoux, je relevais lentement la tête, et la tournais en arrière. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon souffle se coupait en le voyant dans l'angle de la porte, portant un manteau noir, les bras le long du corps. Il me regardait, et je voyais la longue trace de brûlure au troisième degrés qu'il avait sur toute la partie droite du visage, mon cœur ne battant toujours plus. Je crus que c'était un mirage, une vision, mais il ne disparaissait pas et j'étais complètement paralysé. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Baymax continuait de regarder la personne à l'entrée de la chambre et clignait une nouvelle fois des yeux.

\- Tadashi est ici.


End file.
